Together Again
by Littleone11
Summary: Max, Isabel, & Michael get back from being at their home planet for a year. But Max finds out some surprising news when he returns to Liz.
1. Surprise

Together Again

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody or anything Roswell. Or UPN. So please do not sue me.

**Author's Note**: The time is about a year after they have graduated from high school. By the way, Tess in this version. Max, Isabel, & Michael find out where they come from on their own.

**Summary**: Max, Isabel, & Michael get back from being at their home planet for a year. But Max finds out some surprising news when he returns home to Liz.

Three people, two guys and a girl, where walking in the desert to the Jeep that they left behind some boulders about a year ago. When they got to the Jeep they turned it on and drove home, back to Roswell.

Max dropped off Michael first at Maria's.

"Thanks man." – Michael

"No problem. Say hi to Maria for us." – Max

"Will do, see ya." – Michael

Michael got out of the Jeep and went to Maria's window. As Max drove off to drop off Isabel at their parents house. When they got to the house Isabel felt something was coming from her brother.

"Max, are you ok?" – Isabel

"Yeah, I'm ok... It just feels like there is another presence in my connection with Liz." – Max

"Do you think that she might be seeing someone else?"

Max shot his head up.

"No. I mean she wouldn't have done that to me." (Especially since I asked her to marry me and she expected the day before we left.)

"Well, I hope that you figure it out when you see Liz, tonight."

"Yeah me, too."

"Good night, Max."

"Night, Is."

Max waited a few minutes then took a deep breath and started the Jeep again headed to the Crashdown.

It was just after ten o'clock at night when Liz finally got her daughter back to sleep. She had been asleep for a couple of hours, before she woke up crying about a half an hour ago. And now she was asleep, Liz very carefully carried her to her crib and put her to bed.

"Night, Claudia."

Liz kissed her hand and then put her hand on her daughter's cheek. After that, Liz just stood there and watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes, until she heard someone coming up the ladder to her balcony. Liz froze; she didn't know who it could be. When the person reached the balcony, she know who it was. The connection made her a little dizzy. She went to the window open it and was outside kiss him in a second.

Max didn't know what happened at first, one moment he was climbing over the edge of the balcony and then when he stood up Liz was kissing him.

Then the flashes started, what Max saw confused him, he saw a baby in some kind if fluid, then he felt pain, and then he saw a baby wrapped up in a blanket. Then the flashes and the kiss stop. Max was still confused, but he will figure it out later all he cared about right now was that Liz was back in his arms.

"Liz."

They stood in each other's arms for a while and then Liz remembered something. It was time to tell him what she had been waiting to tell him for almost a year.

"Max. (She pulled away a little) There is someone you need to meet."

She grabbed his hand and Max followed her into her bedroom. She pulled him over to the crib.

"Max, I would like you to meet our daughter, Claudia."

It took Max a moment to register what she was saying.

"Our... daughter?"

Liz just nodded and smiled.

All he could do was look at her and think how much their daughter looked liked Liz. Their daughter. Max pulled Liz to him and hugged her. Then pulled away a little and kissed her.

"Thank you." – Max

"For what?"

"For her." (Looking at Claudia)

Liz turn around in Max's arms and rested here head on Max's chest as they watched their daughter sleep. After a few minutes Liz was feeling asleep. So, Max picked her up and carried her to bed then he laid down next to her and fell asleep.

**The Evans' House**

Isabel woke up and went downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink. She got a glass and some orange juice out of the refrigerator. She poured the orange juice in the glass and put it back. When she closed the door she saw a picture of a baby. She picked it up and that is when she heard someone gasp behind her. She turned around and saw her mother.

"Mom."

Isabel ran up to her and hugged her.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night."

"I'm so glad that your back."

"So am I."

"Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he went over to Liz's as soon as we got back."

"Oh."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who is this?" (showing her the picture of the baby that was on the refrigerator door.)

"Look on the back."

Isabel turned the picture around and on the back it said, Claudia Isabel Evans 8 wks.

"Mom, is this a new cousin or relative or something?"

"Or something?"

Isabel looked that the picture again and study it for a few moments and then she realized who the baby was.

"Mom, is this Liz's daughter?"

Diane nodded her head.

"Mom, why would you have a picture of Liz's daughter (and then she did the math in her head and realized why) She's Max's isn't she."

"Yes."

**Liz's Bedroom**

Claudia started whimpering, Max woke and noticed that Liz was still asleep And didn't have the heart to wake her. He went over to the crib and picked her up. As soon as he picked her up she stop. By this time, Liz had woken and she watched Max pick Claudia up and was amazed at how that when he did, she stop crying. Max look over at Liz and smiled. He then walk back over to the bed with little Claudia still in his arms and sat down. Liz sat up in bed. Max leaned in and gave Liz a kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"It 's hard to believe that we did this." (Both looking down at their daughter, who was smiling up at them)

"Yeah, I know what you mean." (Smiling)

"Liz?"

"Yeah Max."

"What her name?"

"Claudia Isabel Evans."

"Claudia Isabel Evans." Max repeated quietly

"I thought that since her first name came from my side of that your middle name should came from yours."

"It's perfect. And Isabel will love it." (Thinking about how much his sister is going to love being aunt and the fact the her niece's middle name is her name.)

"Yeah she will."

Liz looked over at the bedside clock and saw that time it was.

"We better get going, we're supposed to be at parents house in an hour."

"What?"

"Oh, (Smiling) every few days I go over to your parent's place and talk the visit with them. Mainly your mom. And since my parents are away at a restaurant convention in Santa Fe for the week, your mom want me by to see if I needed anything. I don't. I think that she just wants me to check in with her."

"Oh."

"Way don't you go get cleaned up and I'll get her ready to go. Okay?"

"Okay." Max said while handing Claudia to Liz.

TBC...


	2. Meeting with the Parents & Isabel

**Author's Note**: I don't really know how long it takes to get from the Crashdown to the Evans'. So I guessed, if anyone knows, please let me know & I will change it.

Chapter 2

Liz got Claudia ready, and then when Max was done she handed Claudia to Max and got ready herself. When she came out of the bathroom, ready to go, Max was talking to Claudia.

"Hey" Liz said softly

"You ready?"

"Almost I just have to get her bag put together."

"Ok, I'll go downstairs and put the top on the Jeep and I'll meet you downstairs in about 10-15 minutes."

"Okay."

Max handed Claudia over to Liz, and then he left to put the top on the Jeep. Liz picked up Claudia's carrier/car seat and put it on her bed. She put Claudia in the carrier and started putting items into the diaper bag. After she was finished she put the bag over her shoulder, grabbed the car seat attachment for the carrier and went over to Claudia.

"So are you ready go?"

All Claudia did was smile and giggled a little bit.

"I take that as a yes."

Liz put the car seat attachment on the bed next to the carrier and fastening Claudia into the carrier. She picked up the carrier and attachment and went down stairs to the Jeep.

"So are you ready to go?" (Talking to Max who was just snapping the last few snaps to the Jeep)

"Yeah. (Turning around and seeing all that she was carrying) Oh let me help you."

She handed the seat attachment & the diaper bag to him. He put the bag behind the seat and the attachment he keep turn around trying to see how it goes on the seat. Liz just smiled and had to stop herself from laughing. She decided to help him out.

"Max why do you take Claudia and I'll show you how to put the attachment in."

"ok." (he was glad that she said that she would do it because at the rate the he was going Claudia would be in college by the time he figured it out.)

"You almost had it" (she flipped it around and put the seat belt through the hole and buckled it.)

"Wow. I though Claudia would be in college by the time I get it."

"It just takes practice."

Max handed Claudia to Liz and she snapped the carrier in to the attachment, rear facing of course.

"Ok she in and ready to go." – Liz

Max was helping Liz get out of the back seat. After she was out Jeep He started kissing her, but Claudia crying soon ended it. Liz step back a little.

"Sorry but she wants to go." – Liz

"Okay."

Max gave Liz one last kiss before helping her into the front seat of the Jeep and then went around to the other side and getting in himself.

"I'm sorry; she can get a little inpatient sometimes." – Liz

"It's okay; I bet I know whom she gets that from."

"Isabel"

"Yep."

As soon as Max started the car she stop crying. Max put the Jeep into drive and drove to his parents' house. They arrived at his parent's home a few minutes later. Max turned off the Jeep and went in back to get Claudia. He tried to find the release button or something to release the carrier from the attachment, but he didn't find one. Liz laughed a little.

"Would you like me to do it?"

"No it's ok. I got it." (He waved he have where that two are attached and the carrier came out.)

"I guess that is another way to do it."

Liz grabbed the diaper bag and Max was carrying Claudia in her carrier to the door. When they got to the door Max open the door and put Claudia on the couch. Liz unbuckled Claudia and took her out of the carrier.

"Mom, I'm home." – Max

Isabel came out of her room and greeted Max and Liz.

"Hey.

"Where's Mom?"

"Oh, she went to the airport to pick up Dad she should be back in an hour."

"Oh I thought that your Dad was coming back tomorrow?"

"Well I guess he was but he got an earlier flight."

"Well, you finally get to meet your niece." (She walked a few steps toward Isabel and handed her to her. And then went back to where she was next to Max.)

"Oh wow. (Looking at the baby) How old is she?"

"She'll be ten weeks tomorrow."

They all sat down and talked, while Isabel held Claudia in her arms, until their parents returned. Which they did a little over an hour later. Diane and Phillip walked into the house and were glad that Max was home and happy to see that Liz and Claudia were there with him. And sometime while waiting little Claudia had fallen asleep in her aunt's arms.

"Hi Mom." (Diane went up to him and hugged him)

"I'm so glad that you're home."

"So am I." (Glancing over at Liz)

While Diane was hugging Max, Phillip went to Isabel and careful hugged her because she still had sleeping Claudia in her arms.

"I'm so happy that your back." – Phillip

"Yeah me too, Dad."

"And I see that you've met Claudia."

"Yeah I have."

Diane went to say hello to Liz while Phillip went to hug and welcome back his son.

"Hey Liz (Hugging her) you looked like you slept better."

"Yeah I did, Claudia only woke up crying once about nine thirty and she slept the rest of the night."

"Well, that's good. Maybe she'll keep on doing that."

"Let's hope."

After everyone had said their hellos, Diane wanted to know what Max's future plans are. She had already talked to Isabel this morning before she left to go pick up her husband.

"So Max, what are your plans now?"

"Well Liz (looking at Liz and taking her hand) and I are engage to be married."

"Congratulations (to Max and Liz. She then looked down at the still sleeping Claudia) you hear that your parents are getting married." – Isabel

"Well, I'm glad that you decide to take care of your responsibilities."

"Dad, Liz and I have been engaged since before we left, almost a year ago."

"Liz, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted Max and I to tell you together."

"So when is the wedding?" (She just couldn't help it, she had a million things to do to get ready for her brother's wedding. So she hoped it wasn't too soon.)

Max and Liz looked at each other.

"Well we haven't really talked about a dated yet. (that was still something that have to talk about was a date for their wedding. They just hadn't had the time yet to just sit down and pick a date.) We're going to have to get back to you on that question. We just haven't had time to talk about it."

Isabel was glad that she had time to plan the wedding, and she hoped that Liz wouldn't mind if she helped plan the wedding.

TBC...


End file.
